Preying On You (CS one-shot)
by thatsmuchbetter
Summary: CS professional dancers AU – Fierce rivals on the dance floor, animals in bed. Whenever Emma Swan gets on the dance floor the irritating Killian Jones is her worst enemy, but when it comes to other more enjoyable activities… CS one-shot inspired by the song "Animals" by Maroon 5.


**Preying on you (CS one-shot)**

_Moment of truth._

Emma catches a glimpse of Killian from the corner of her eye before she turns her attention back to the announcer.

"And the winners are …" The tension on the dance floor flares up as the announcer stalls, waiting for the idle chatter of the crowd to die down.

_Silence. Finally._

In the middle of the wooden dance floor the contestants are waiting in anticipation for the results to be announced, waiting to hear which couple out of the remaining three would become the winner of the US west coast swing competition.

"And the winners are – "

_Wait. Let's go back a little…_

…

Four months earlier. Different state. Different city. Different competition.

Killian and Ariel just won the competition, gaining hateful glares from Emma and her dance floor partner, Graham.

"You guys cheated." Emma and Graham exclaimed in unison as all four got on the bus back to the hotel.

"Keep telling yourself that, _mate._" Killian shot back at Graham before he fixed his gaze on Emma, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he quirked a suggestive brow and gave her his shamelessly flirty smile.

Emma rolled her eyes in response, pushing Graham in a protective gesture as she said, "come on Graham, let's just go sit at the back." She glanced back over her shoulder as they kept going, muttering under her breath, "this is far from over Jones."

"What was that love? I can't hear you. You're going to have to speak up."

"Shut up Jones." She groaned loudly from the back of the bus.

...

All four met again on the Dallas swing dance convention.

In the secondary ballroom, Graham and Emma were practicing their moves, hand in hand he pulled her swiftly into an inside turn, ending the move with an unperfected sit dip which caused them both to burst into laughter, her laughter fading away the moment her eyes landed on _him_.

_Jones. Why was he staring?_

She swallowed hard when their eyes met across the ballroom for a brief moment before she averted her gaze back to her partner. "Come on, let's do it again." She said to Graham as she patted on his chest.

They kept practicing, same as the other couples on the dance floor, including Killian and Ariel.

Emma found herself glancing their way every once in a while.

_Damn that man knew how to move._

Each time her eyes met his piercing blue ones she was quick to look away, feeling herself getting burned under his gaze that for some reason seemed to be drawn to her more than to his partner.

_Why was he looking at her like that?_

For a long moment there, Emma watched him and Ariel practicing a sexy move. Ariel was wearing a skimpy green dress which hugged her curves perfectly, her back pressed to his chest, her hand reaching back to wrap his neck when he slowly ran his hand along her arm, then travelling down the side of her body.

_Her gorgeous sexy body…ugh, why did she care if Ariel was a total fox?_

His gaze full of intent as he fixed it on Emma the entire time that his hand roamed slowly over Ariel's body.

_Sonofabitch, he was doing it on purpose._

She finally tore her gaze away from the two and turned to her partner. "Let's take five, I need a drink." She said, heading towards the seating area, not waiting for Graham's reply.

She whipped the bottle out of her backpack, letting out a heavy sigh before she brought the bottle to her lips.

_Damn that Jones. His intense, stripping gaze filled her mind with dirty dirty thoughts._

She imagined him taking her right there and then.

_Yes, Killian Jones fucking her, that was exactly what she had on her mind. Jesus. She was in so much trouble._

Licking her lips after she took a sip, she imagined how he would pin her against the concrete column in the middle of the dance floor, how they wouldn't mind the people around them, and he wouldn't even bother to take off her panties, his hand would simply reach under her dress, pulling them aside, and before she knew it, he would already have her up in the air with him buried inside of her.

_Oh God. What the fuck was wrong with her? She needed to snap out of it. _

She gulped down half a bottle, almost chocking on her water when she heard his accented voice coming from behind "Someone was thirsty," Killian teased and she quickly regained her composure before she turned around to face him.

She put the cap back on before she crossed her arms over her chest "What do you want?" She spat, raising an impatient brow at him.

_Fuck. When was it that he got so close? And how exactly was she supposed to breathe?_

"Just wanted to let you know that if you were _my_ partner I wouldn't have allowed you to wear this taunting dress." He said in a low teasing voice when his eyes shamelessly skimmed over her body that was wrapped in a little black dress.

"Allowed?" She asked as her brow shot up to her hairline, feeling the blood in her veins reaching its boiling point when she had to watch, and hear, his chuckle.

_Fuck him. He was out to annoy her._

"Well what's wrong with it?" She snapped.

"It's far too tempting…" His voice trailed off when he leaned in, his warm breath on her ear stealing the air out of her lungs when he whispered "_You, _are far too tempting," he slightly pulled back to look at her, a smirk spreading across his face when he met her widened eyes. "There's only one move I would have – "

"Oh shut up." She cut him off annoyed. "I don't see you having any problems with your partner's tiny dress." She gestured with her head towards Ariel who was stretching her legs at the other side of the ballroom.

"That's different love." He barely glanced back as he replied on a soft smile.

_Killian Jones had a soft smile?_

"Different how?" She asked, raising an intrigued brow at him, thinking that for the first time he actually sounded like he meant what he said, but still, she awaited his next witty comeback.

"It's different because you're di – "

"What's going on?" Graham suddenly popped by their side and Killian took half a step back, the smile not leaving his lips, just as his eyes didn't leave hers.

"Nothing." Emma and Killian murmured in unison before they turned away from each other, each to his own way.

...

Their eyes met across the salad bar, mesmerizing bright blue eyes locking on beautiful green ones. Killian circled the counter, his eyes not leaving hers as he made his way to her "Stop looking at me as if I were a steak." Emma scoffed, setting her plate on the counter before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Steak? Hell no." He took the last step that separated them with a slight swagger as he invaded her personal space "I prefer to eat my prey _alive._" He whispered, looking annoyingly pleased with himself "So what do you say love? Your room or mine?"

"Excuse me?" She raised her brow at him, trying really hard to hide the fact that she was taking advantage of the proximity to inhale his scent.

_Damn him and his intoxicating scent, causing her head to spin._

"You heard me," he leaned to whisper hotly in her ear, his husky accented voice sending shivers down her spine. "No one would notice, everyone is too busy with dinner."

He took half a step back, cocking his head to one side, his signature smirk spreading across his face as his lust-darkened blue eyes bore into hers.

She swallowed hard, watching him as he drew his bottom lip in between his teeth and raised his brow at her, waiting for her answer. She couldn't deny that she found that cocky bastard attractive, _okay,_ _extremely attractive_, like a billion on a scale of one to ten, with those get-lost-in kind of eyes, his perfectly trimmed stubble that begged to be touched, his cherry luscious lips that screamed to be kissed, and that tongue of his that seemed to have a life of its own, causing her to wonder what kind of sinful things it could do to her body.

_But that was insane. He was her competition, not to mention annoying as fuck. _

_She couldn't possibly do him. _

_Could she?_

...

Only moments later they were already locking lips and breaking their way through the hotel room door.

_Sonofabitch. Fuck him and his passionate, I-NEED-TO-HAVE-YOU-RIGHT-NOW kisses, making her feel woozy and weak at the knees that she actually had to latch onto the collar of his jacket to stop herself from falling._

His mouth was insatiable, barely giving her time to _breathe_. He slammed the door shut behind them with his foot, his hands pulling her body to his, his lips not leaving hers and she could feel the need inside of her deepens immensely.

_Damn she wanted him. Badly._

"Show me that move you guys did." He said hoarsely when he broke away from her lips, eagerly pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her sexy black tulle and lace bustier bra "Bloody hell Swan, you're stunning." He said, his voice low with desire as his hungry eyes roamed over her body as if he were trying to eat her alive with his stare.

_Score. Thank you Victoria. Worth every penny._

"What move?" She breathed heavily, her voice drawing his attention back to her face as her hands reached to work on his fly.

"When you wrapped your legs around his waist and he spun you around." He stepped out of his jeans and shoes, discarding his jacket and yanking his shirt over his head.

_Damn that body of his. _

Her green eyes traveled up his fit body, his lightly hair covered pecs, his broad shoulders, lingering on his perfect biceps, thinking how good it would feel to dig her fingernails into them.

_Jesus Emma! Stop ogling._

She smiled awkwardly and she was about to shake off the thought when his lips attacked hers once more. "That move?" She asked mischievously, her smile spreading even more against his lips.

"Yeah, and arch your back for me the way you did for him." He wrapped one arm around her, the other reaching to bury in her hair, tugging on it, making her arch her back as he leaned to nuzzle her neck. "Exactly." He whispered on a grin against her neck. "Now show me the move _naked_ with me inside of you." Her eyes widened at his words.

_Cocky bastard._

"Fuck you Jones." She wrenched herself from his arms, slightly pushing him back.

"Ready to put your body where your mouth is Swan?" He challenged, quirking an eyebrow at her.

God he was so full of himself that she just hated it, but for some reason her body seemed to disagree, her body actually seemed to _love_ it, so hungry with need that felt like a gnawing ache in the pit of her stomach.

_Damn she was a goner._

"Do you have protection?" She asked through her teeth and he took a step closer, his lips ghosting over hers.

"I'm always ready." He whispered and she could feel his warm breath tickle her lips when he slid his hand down her jeans and into her panties, making her gasp when he slipped one finger inside of her "And apparently so are you..." his arrogant smirk spreading across his face as he slowly pulled out his finger, bringing it between their lips as he opened his mouth to kiss hers. "You taste so go – "

"God you're annoying." She cut him off, taking him down to the carpeted floor.

"What are you trying to do to me?" He chuckled when his back hit the floor with a thump and she moved to straddle his lap.

"You'll do as I say." She ordered firmly.

"Whatever you say love." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"I didn't give you permission for that." She chided as she pulled back.

"Apologies," he raised his hands in surrender. "You're right"

"Good boy." She smiled in triumph, grinding against his bulge, making him gasp, his fingers digging so deep into her thighs as if they were trying to penetrate the denim fabric of her pants "Now where is it?" She asked firmly.

"My jeans." He gestured with his hand towards his jeans before his head fell back to the floor. She reached for his jeans, throwing them on his face and he began frisking them as he muttered. "You don't have to be so – "

"Oh my god." She cried wide-eyed. "Not even in your wallet?" She watched him pulling a foil out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"Told you Swan, I'm _always_ ready." He flipped them over, holding the foil between his teeth when he quickly yanked off both of her boots at the same time before he got rid of her panties along with her jeans.

"Would you shut up already?" She groaned, looking at him shooting the foil out of his mouth.

"As you wish." He mocked, his hands anchoring at her hips as he pulled her to him.

"You are uh – " She ended on a gasp when his mouth delved into her core.

_Yep. He sure knew how to work that tongue._

He began slowly, lapping her folds again and again, making her writhe and moan softly, taking her bundle of nerves into his mouth, sucking gently and circling it with his tongue, her hands reaching to bury in his hair as she pushed herself into him, letting him know she needed more, a lot more.

He was happy to oblige, adding more pressure and slipping two fingers inside of her. "Killian," she moaned his name, her body suddenly tensing when she felt his arrogant smile against her core. "What's so funny?" She asked annoyed, propping herself on her elbows.

"Nothing." He looked up at her with his dazzling smile. "It's just the first time I hear you say my first name, and the way it tripped off your tongue…it sounded so…effortlessly…so…naturally, I bet you've been practicing – "

"Oh fuck you Jones." She cut him off, her upper body falling back to the floor as she rolled her eyes.

_Arrogant prick._

"Give me five more minutes and then you can do that." He said before his mouth resumed its previous activity.

"Do what?" She murmured when her eyes fluttered shut, feeling the tension building fast inside of her again.

"Fuck me." He said, his voice muffled against her core, her body writhing, arching into him while he kept working his magic. His fingers and tongue not letting go until she came undone against his mouth, biting her bottom lip, holding back her cry, the tension inside of her releasing so violently that her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her entire body trembled and her walls fluttered around his fingers.

He waited until she came down from her high before he began kissing his way up her body, pulling out his fingers, touching her swollen clit gently as he whispered against her flat stomach. "You don't have to cry my name, your body does that for you."

She raised her head to look at him when he moved to nuzzle the top of her breast. "Jesus do you ever stop?"

"Say the word and I will." He paused to look at her and she opened her mouth to speak, closing it a second later in wordless silence as her head fell back to the floor. "That's what I thought." He smiled, clicking his tongue against his palate in self-contentment, his hand sliding under her back, unhooking the clasps of her bra, then slowly sliding the straps down her shoulders, revealing her perfect soft breasts. "God Swan you're gorgeous." He whispered before his lips wrapped around her nipple, licking and sucking gently until it hardened, the sound of her soft moans and foil ripping filling the room as he moved to the other breast, giving it the same devoted attention.

He aligned himself at her entrance, noticing the slight shiver that ran through her body. "Afraid I'm too big for you?"

Her eyes widening at his question as he sent her a devilish smile and raised a brow. "You're such an ass Jones." She said, ending against his lips when he pressed them to hers and pushed himself into her in one long decisive thrust, her heart racing in her chest to the feel of him.

_Damn he felt good. So good. Way better than she ever imagined he would, and damn her, she actually imagined. Repeatedly, if she were being honest._

"Speaking of which," he said against her lips before he rolled them over, running his hands over her buttocks as she straddled his lap with him buried inside of her. "You have the finest ass I have ever seen…" His voice trailed off when he looked into her eyes, gently spreading her cheeks as he jerked his hips and drove into her, causing her to lean forward and brace herself against his chest as her eyes fluttered shut.

_Fuck him. Making her touch his chest, making her feel his chest hair…Jesus that chest hair that drove her insane every time it peeked through the opening of his shirt…was now under her fingers._

She sank down onto him, meeting his thrusts again and again as she rode him, her eyes flinging open every time he reached her hilt, meeting his wrecked face, which made her smile inwardly.

_Finally. No more arrogant smirks, no more witty comebacks._

"Give me your lips." He pleaded, his voice was so desperate that it almost sounded as if he were begging.

_No way. Killian Jones? Begging? She must have been dreaming._

As much as she hated his remarkable ability to annoy, she couldn't see him like that, hungry, wrecked, desperate…so she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, but he took advantage of the proximity, burying his hands in her long golden hair, which enveloped them both, pulling her to him, not letting her go, claiming her lips, kissing them hungrily, again and again, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, eagerly tasting her mouth as their tongues met and danced in unison.

_How was it possible that his mouth fit so perfectly to hers? _

"Let me take you to bed." He groaned into her mouth.

"Afraid to bruise your swing dancing back?" She teased against his lips.

"Oh it's going to be the other way around." He whispered when his hands travelled up her back, drawing circles on her shoulder blades as he continued. "I'd hate to be the reason you won't be able to wear one of the…" His voice trailed off when he cocked his head to whisper in her ear. "Hot, sexy, backless dresses you own…" He paused to roll them over again, her back pressed against the carpet. "You see…I've only started with you," his warm breath on her lips as he slid one hand under her neck, the other running up and down her thigh before it anchored at the back of her knee, slightly pushing her knee up when he drove into her so hard that she practically shrieked.

"What the fuck Jones?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

He let go of her leg, his hand moving to hold her chin as they locked eyes and he asked firmly. "Now let me take you to bed?" She nodded hesitantly in reply, looking into his blue eyes that sparkled with the promise to fuck her senseless.

_Oh God. He was going to fuck her so hard that she probably wouldn't remember her own name._

…

Only once they were in bed he didn't exactly live up to his promise as he was taking his time with her, exploring her curves slowly, gently, tenderly, his lips kissing every inch of her body, his hands touching her in all the right places as if they were life-long lovers, as if her body was a star-map he knew by heart, making her come twice more before he slipped back into her wetness.

"Exhausted yet?" He stilled inside of her when they locked eyes, her lips swollen from his kisses, her cheeks flushed from the friction of his stubble, her smile sated but her eyes hungry for more.

_What was it about him that made her feel so…greedy?_

Instead of replying she pulled his lips to hers, her mouth and legs opening wider at the same time, making him sink deep until the hilt of her warmth as she let out a soft cry into his mouth with each thrust.

She stopped herself from telling him just how good he felt, just how much she wanted him to take permanent residence inside her body, cause like he said she didn't have to, her body was saying it for her, and besides she reckoned that if she were to tell him then he'd probably only wind-up using it against her.

They climbed to the peak together, her teeth biting on his broad shoulder, his scraping her neck, telling her how much he loved watching her dance, how beautiful he thought she was, the whispers of praise making the intake of air to be nearly impossible and as if that wasn't enough her breath grew even shorter when his thumb reached to where they were joined, drawing quick precise circles around her clit as he continued to take her with long deep strokes.

_Damn that man was relentless._

It didn't take long until she cried out her release again, crumbling around him and taking him over the edge with her as the waves of pleasure washed them both.

_Heaven. That was what it felt like._

And then he opened his mouth and everything went to shit. "Told you someone was thirsty," he teased, his cocky grin lifting his lips again. She rolled her eyes at him, pushing him off of her as he chuckled.

_Sonofabitch. Why couldn't he just shut up?_

…

In the weeks that followed they repeated the act numerous of times, basically seizing every opportunity they got whenever they met on conventions, workshops and dance competitions.

That time was no different. After neither of them had won the Vermont championship they practiced other enjoyable moves between the sheets.

He rolled off of her, his hand reaching to his pounding heart as he turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the beautiful sated woman beside him.

"So you and Ariel, are you two…?" She was the first to break the silence.

"She has a boyfriend." He said breathless, propping himself on one elbow as he played with a strand of her hair.

"And if she didn't, would you do her?" She asked carefully, raising her brow at him as she waited for his reply.

"Who said I didn't?"

_Gross_.

"That's gross Jones, even for you." She rolled her eyes, pushing her upper body off the bed as she intended to retire to her own room.

He leaped up to his knees. "I'm just kidding," he whispered, his lips only a breath away from hers, his body hovering over hers as he made her lie back down, his hand moving to caress her cheek, his lips trailing her jaw line as he asked, "what about you and Humbert? Are you really a couple or it's just for the sake of publicity?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Perhaps I would." He grazed her lips with his.

"Well I'm not telling you, you are not to be trusted."

"Your words hurt me Swan." He pouted, pulling back just a little so he could look at her.

"Well you're not." She said, looking into his eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's see," she pressed her lips together before she continued in a scolding tone. "You cheat every chance you get, you stole our move – "

"About that," he cut in, pressing his index finger to her lips when he said softly, "let me make it up to you, let me teach you one of our moves…"

"Which one?" She asked against his finger as it moved to trace the outer lines of her lips.

"I already have one in mind…"

"And let me guess, it requires a bed?" She scoffed, directing her gaze to him, watching as he smirked in reply. "God you're impossible" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"And still you can't stay away from me." He said, his hand at her nape as he leaned to catch her lips in a long toe-curling kiss.

_True. So true._

…

_Back to the US west coast swing competition._

It is one of the biggest and most important swing competitions of the year, and the tension on the dance floor flares up.

"And the winners are …" The announcer stalls, waiting for the idle chatter of the crowd to die down.

_Silence. Finally._

In the middle of the dance floor all six contestants are holding hands, waiting in anticipation for the results to be announced, waiting to hear which couple out of the remaining three would become the winner.

Emma glances at the two men by her sides, Graham on the left, and Killian on the right, who gives her hand a gentle squeeze, causing her heart to skip a beat.

_Jesus. That man knows how to steal a breath._

"And the winners are…" The announcer pulls the card out of the envelop, the crinkling sound echoes through the ballroom as he looks at the card, then at the contestants when he announces, "and the winners are…Killian Jones and Emma Swan."

The crowed burst into cheer and Killian turns to his partner. "Told you we make quite the team." He says as he pulls her to him, sealing their victory with a passionate kiss.

"Easy tiger," she whispers against his lips. "We've got like two thousand pairs of eyes on us."

"Well since we're officially dance partners now, I think it's good for publicity, wouldn't you agree Swan?" He asks and she slowly nods on a smile against his lips before he pulls her into a searing kiss.

_Damn his kisses. Still bringing her to her knees._

_They will definitely need to throw a party to celebrate their win._

_A private party that is._

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: I know some of you are waiting for the epilogue of 'Eleven Months', I'm going to write it sometime soon, it was just that the muse demanded this one shot.**


End file.
